Alien 50
by Jesus Cheese
Summary: 50 aliens, including Supergirl, are taken, brainwashed, and forced to fight in an arena. Basically an alien Hunger Games. Kara battles with her true self and her brainwashed one, and tries to keep peace in the chaos. Alex has to break in and find her before it's too late. I really appreciate reviews and feedback. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Enjoy! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Alien 50

_Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of Alien 50. This is basically an alien Hunger Games. Fifty aliens, including Supergirl, are taken, controlled, put into an arena, and forced to fight. Alex has to rescue her sister by breaking into the arena, finding Kara, and taking her home. However, that's not so easy with mind-controlled aliens trying to kill her at every turn._

 _Please Review. I really like to hear feedback. I hope you enjoy it!_

Everything went black. The last thing she remembered was Lilian Luthor talking, but she was too tired to pay attention.

Suddenly, she was here. It took too much effort to open her eyes, so she settled on using her sense of touch.

There was something under her. It was cold- probably metal.

From the light coming through her eyelids, she assumed it was midday.

There was a slight breeze- wait. The sun and breeze could only mean one thing. She was outside.

With great effort, she pried open her eyelids.

She was right. She was standing on a small, round metal pedestal, and she was outside. But how was she standing? She could barely focus on where she was.

As if to answer her question, a voice rang out in her head.

"There is an electric current going through your body, keeping you frozen in place. In a moment, the current will stop. When that happens, you will stand and follow my instructions.

Surprisingly, Kara felt herself nodding groggily. She wanted to follow the voice's commands. She _needed_ to follow the voice's commands.

"Look up, alien."

Kara immediately did so. What she saw amazed and appalled her all at once.

"Before you are a multitude of alien weapons, each one a different alien's weakness."

Even before the voice had said it, Kara's eyes had fallen on her weakness. Kryptonite.

The sword was laid neatly on top of a sheath of sickly green arrows.

"Many of you won't need the weapons, considering your alien abilities, but nevertheless, they are there… Look to your left and right. You'll see others. You are going to fight them… You are going to kill them."

Suddenly, the ground was rushing up to Kara, all too fast. She was falling. She hit the ground with a thud. Due to her abilities, she did not feel the pain. But based on the groans that from various locations in the circle of aliens, she knew some of them felt it.

"Aliens, this is your purpose. Reveal your true selves. Fight."

Once again, Kara felt compelled. Even in her lethargic state, she pushed herself up.

She was going to end this.

 _Around One Week Earlier:_

Alex was woken up early by her phone ringing. She grumbled and looked at the caller ID.

It was Kara. She picked up immediately.

"Kara?"

"Hey, Alex. I'm outside your window. We need to get to the DEO."

"Another one?" Alex asked.

"Yeah… I'm here."

Then, a thud from the living room and the dial tone signaled her sister's arrival.

It was enough to wake Alex's wife, Maggie.

Instinctively, she reached for her service weapon.

Alex laid a hand on her lover's arm.

"It's just Kara," Alex explained. Maggie looked from the clock back to her girlfriend, a look of confusion and agitation plastered on her face.

"What's your sister doing here at two A.M.?" she asked.

"Emergency at the DEO," Alex said, pulling on her uniform. She looked over and admired her half-asleep wife, who looked beautiful, even in her confused, tired state.

"Alex, we've got to go!" Kara called. A second later, she was in the bedroom.

"Oh…uh, sorry. I. I'll wait outside," she stammered. This brought a smile to Alex's face. Kara was so dorky and awkward. Alex suppressed a laugh.

"No, I'm ready." She bent down and kissed Maggie before giving her a quick hug and going to the living room.

Kara picked up Alex with ease and hopped out of the window. They flew over the quiet city, taking in the beauty their home, National City.

In the heart of it all sat the headquarters for the Department of Extranormal Operations. It was the top floor of a large skyscraper, hidden in plain sight.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a frenzy of tired, over-caffeinated agents. Finally, they made their way to the director, J'onn J'onz.

"Another alien, sir?" asked Alex.

J'onn opened his mouth to speak, but the computer nerd, Winn Schott, was too fast.

"Yup. Her name is Talia Rayalla. Research didn't come up with much, but she's a librarian at National City Public. No crime record. No family… This girl's literally nobody."

Winn turned back to Kara, Alex, and J'onn with an impressed look on his face.

"But check this out… Her powers are so awesome! She's got wings! Actual wings! And she can control the weather. How cool is that!"

"Agent Schott," J'onn warned.

"Sorry… She was taken a few hours ago. No leads accept a small scuffle outside the alien bar. Whatever took her, got her quick and clean. _But_ , I did a little digging, and not to toot my own horn or anything, but I found a possible location. Big surprise, it's the waterfront warehouse we've been monitoring for the past couple weeks."

"Good work, agent Schott."

There was a short pause. J'onn turned to his second-in-command.

"Agent Danvers, assemble a strike team. We move in 10." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Alex complied, moving to fulfil her assignment.

Winn turned to Kara. "Baddies love their melodramatics, huh?"

Kara sighed at her friend and rolled her eyes, walking to join the convoy, which was already forming.

Once the convoy had arrived at the warehouse, accompanied by Supergirl, the strike teams spread to cover the perimeter.

Alex was head of Alpha team. They would breach the main door with Supergirl and clear the warehouse. Beta and Charlie teams would join them afterwards, with Delta still manning the perimeter.

 _Piece of cake,_ Alex thought. She raised her hand to her coms unit. "Beta, Charlie, Delta. Status report."

Once Alex had the all-clear, Kara kicked in the door and followed the agents into the warehouse. It looked relatively empty.

They cleared a small hallway to the left of the entrance and moved on to the main room. This building had been a factory, so there was one main room, which would've been filled with machines. To the left was the administrative wing, and at the end of that hallway, there was a staircase.

The stairs led to a wraparound balcony overlooking the main room. Alex sent her four most trusted men, Morales, Hardy, Bailey, and Rodriguez to the balcony. She had full confidence in these agents.

Once again, they breached the double door to the main room and stormed in. This was the last room of the simple building, and so far, they saw nothing.

 _Ha! Winn was wrong! I can't wait to see the look on his face,_ Kara thought.. She used her X-ray vision, only to have it fail. Lead.

"Alex, the walls are lined with lead," Kara informed her sister.

Alex only nodded in response. She was in full-on agent mode. Suddenly, a hole in the decaying ceiling brought them all to attention.

The agents frantically scanned for the cause of the disruption, but they couldn't find anything.

But there had to be something. Holes don't just appear like that.

They found the culprit when a figure stepped into the moonlight from the hole, which shown perfectly on the middle of the balcony. Lilian Luthor.

 _Of course,_ Kara thought. _Of course I had to see her tonight._

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" asked Kara, fully displaying her superhero bravado.

"Well, what can I say? A girl's got to have a little drama."

Alex motioned for two agents take the stairs and capture the woman. _Where are my other agents?_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It didn't turn out so well for the other four."

Four bodies hit the floor with one resounding thud _._ Alex's vision went red… That woman had killed her best agents.

She charged the balcony before Kara could even figure out she was moving. She would scale the damn wall if she had to.

Lillian picked up a remote, and before Alex knew what had happened, she was on the ground. She wasn't in pain, she just fell. _What the hell?_

Kara rushed up and hoisted her big sister up, helping her stand. Once again, Alex tried to resume her charge. This time, Kara didn't stop her.

Feeling confused and somewhat embarrassed, she turned back to her sister. Her eyes fell on her face. Her blue eyes were as wide as she had ever seen them before.

Trying to figure out what was wrong, she had a quick look at her sister, stopping when she saw at least twenty small green lasers over her heart.

"Kryptonite," Lillian voices Alex's thoughts. "You move, and all my agents fire."

Alex turned slowly, hands up. Lillian smirked at her. _God, if I could punch that woman in the face right now._

Alex was filled with the familiar feeling of the sensation being drained out of her body. This time, though, she didn't fall. She was frozen. _What was going on?_

Suddenly, masked figures were walking all around them.

 _This is it,_ Alex thought. _They're going to kill us all. God, I wish I could call Beta and Charlie._

Previously, she had instructed them to remain off the coms. "Only for absolute emergencies," she had said. It helped her focus when it was silent.

Alex turned her attention back to the figures, who weren't actually killing the agents. They were headed towards Alex.

 _No, not me,_ Alex realized. _Kara_.

She turned her eyes to look at her sister, surprised to see her on the ground, rather than standing frozen.

She expected Kara to get up, just as she had done, but she didn't budge. If it hadn't been for the situation and her limbs bent at awkward angles, Alex would assume she was sound asleep.

She watched in horror as the figures cuffed her with kryptonite. One of them carelessly threw the incapacitated superhero over his shoulder and moved to the balcony.

Every muscle in Alex's body was screaming. She had to save her, but she couldn't. She couldn't even twitch her finger.

The figures left through the double doors, only to return on the balcony.

Then, a transmat portal opened. After Kara and the agents had gone through, Lillian turned back to the frozen agents.

She clicked a button, unfreezing only Alex. She wanted to charge her, but based on her previous attempt, she assumed that there were still agents in the balcony.

"What did you do to her?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse.

"Just what I did to you, Alexandrea. Only to a higher degree. See, electromagnetic pulses can freeze a person, if increased to the correct voltage. Similarly, they can kill, produce headaches, put people in comas, or in her case," Lillian explained, gesturing at the active purple portal. "Make someone unconscious."

Lilian turned back to the portal.

"Sorry we can't talk for long, dear, but I'm a busy woman." She waved goodbye over her shoulder. "I got things to do."

She left through the portal, followed by the rest of her agents.

The DEO agents all unfroze, murmuring nervously or patting their body to make sure they could still fear.

Alex reached up to her ear.

"She's gone. They took her." Alex said, informing her boss.

"Alien number 50," J'onn said back. The emotion in his voice was indistinguishable.

"Alien 50," Alex confirmed, the emotion clear. She was pissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Conditioning

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two of Alien 50. This one will have a little Alex and Winn moment. A new character is introduced. Enjoy!_

 _Three Days Later:_

Absolutely no sign of Kara. Alex had been watching over Winn like a hawk as he scanned for the portal destination, but Lillian Luthor was smart. She'd somehow blocked and scrambled the pathways. Not even Winn could get through this, and he knew it.

Alex stood in her now-familiar position, looking over Winn's shoulder to his station in the command center.

Winn's fingers stopped typing and his chair swiveled around to face Alex.

"Alex, I'm trying here, but watching me like a hawk is not going to help." Alex gave him a look of guilt and accusation.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Do you think I should go to the spa instead?"

Winn sighed. He knew Alex. She performed best in high-stress situations. But when the stress was about her family, she got flustered, she got mean, and she got stubborn.

Winn stood up and got close to Alex.

"Go take a nap. I'll still be here, trying to find Kara. It does no good to you or me to have you here. Take care of yourself before you take care of Kara."

Alex grudgingly looked back at Winn's station and set her jaw. She was not going to leave.

"Alex, I'll call Maggie."

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You wouldn't." She said coolly, lowering her eyebrows.

Winn sighed once more, shrugged, and went back to his station, picking up his phone. Alex stood there, bluffing. She knew the man was afraid of her. He wouldn't dare.

Winn clicked on his speed-dial list. Turned his phone so Alex could see.

Right as he was about to hit the call button, Alex sighed and dropped her arms from their crossed position.

"Fine, Schott. If that's how it is," she tossed her hands up in exasperation. "Fine, I'll go shower."

As the agent walked away, Winn shook his hands out. He was so glad his bluff had worked. He could never bring himself to go against the much more intimidating woman.

 _One Day Later, Cadmus Headquarters:_

"Ma'am, alien 47 is secure."

Lillian smiled with maniacal pleasure. "Wonderful. Take care of the next two. I'll get number 50."

Lillian walked down the wide hallway, peering in the windows occasionally, taking pleasure in how well this project was going.

The aliens all had surgery to implant a device into their brains, close to the surface.  
The device transmitted electricity, as well as Lillian's voice to the aliens. They were all being conditioned to obey her voice now. Soon, she would have fifty aliens under her control, like dogs on a leash.

It would be so much easier to just turn them into an alien army. This plan, however, would transform what people thought of aliens forever.

If they saw half a hundred aliens bludgeoning each other to death, they would be seen as scum forever.

 _As they should be_ , Lilian thought. She arrived at door 50. This one had been particularly difficult.

She would keep refusing the conditioning, so they had to perform the operation multiple times.

The doctor's warned about brain damage, but Lilian told them to go through with it.

Imagine the repercussions of seeing National City's hero as a puppet.

Lilian looked through the door at the hero. She was laying on a cot, the surgeon checking her vitals.

She was laying motionlessly. Some might assume she was asleep, but Lilian assured that none of the aliens would get much sleep anytime soon.

Supergirl was being conditioned.

She walked in.

"How is she coming along?" she asked the doctor.

"Very well, ma'am. She looks to be healthy, and her brain waves are normal." He responded.

"And her conditioning?"

"Of course, ma'am. She's accepting the program much better than before. She'll be ready in two days."

Lilian smiled once more, ecstatic at the thought of having Supergirl under her thumb.

"Would you care to try it out, ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"I'd be delighted to," Lilian responded, taking a seat at the side of the cot.

"Give her an order. Speak calmly, so you don't startle her. She's only just begun her conditioning. She's farther behind than the others," the doctor advised.

Lillian began softly, as the doctor instructed.

"Supergirl, raise your right hand."

Supergirl did so without hesitation.

Lilian smiled up at the doctor, who smiled back.

"Supergirl, stand up," Lilian said, more demanding.

Supergirl swung her legs off the side and stood. Lilian walked around so she could see the girl from the front.

She admired her work. There she was. A hero, dressed in a thin white hospital gown, a bandaged head, and completely under her control.

"Open your eyes," Lilian demanded, even more authoritative. The blonde did not open her eyes. Her brows pushed together, forming a small divot in between them.

"Now! Open them now!" Lilian was practically screaming now.

'However, it did the trick. Supergirl opened her eyes, but instead of the blank look Lilian was expecting, the girl looked scared. She looked _petrified_.

Supergirl swung her arms wildly, almost striking Lilian twice. Before she could do anymore damage, the doctor took out the remote and Supergirl fell.

He handed his boss the remote as he passed the frazzled woman. He sighed, bent down, and lifted the light girl with no trouble. He placed her back onto the cot gently and rechecked her vitals.

"With all due respect, ma'am, this is exactly what I was afraid of. Please speak calmly to her. She's afraid," he spoke softly while working.

"This is all your fault! I should've never hired you in the first place!" The woman continued ranting.

 _You didn't_ _ **hire**_ _me in the first place,_ he thought.

"Did you hear me?" Lillian asked. The doctor looked up at her expectantly. "I said why isn't she responding. At this stage, the rest of the aliens were completely under my control."

"It seems you picked a free-thinker," the doctor said, a small smile appearing on his face. He was gald Lilian couldn't see him now. He would surely be punished

"Well, fix it. I want her ready by tomorrow. Then, we prepare them for the big show." Lillian left in a huff, patting her hair down.

The doctor smiled as he did his work and silently congratulated the unconscious girl. _Way to stick it to her, Danvers._

The doctor was both sad and happy that Kara was his patient. He'd hated what he was going to put her through, but her being there made him feel closer to home. Nothing makes you remember your hometown quite like an old friend.

 _Author's Note Part 2: So, what do you think of the doctor? Happy to have reviews. Please leave me some, even if they're short, I enjoy the feedback. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Control

_Author's Note: Welcome to the third chapter of Alien 50. This chapter is mostly a filler. It explains about Cadmus, and a little about the doctor. Enjoy!_

Lilian paced the hallway. Tomorrow was the bid day. The arena was fully constructed, and almost all of the aliens were conditioned.

Currently, she was awaiting the arrival of Supergirl. The doctor was to bring the "hero" to the training room, which was just through the doors.

All the other aliens were waiting, guards surrounding them completely.

Lilian checked her watch once again. Where was she?

Her question was answered when Supergirl came wandering dorm the hallway, restrained with kryptonite and escorted by the doctor and two guards.

Lilian looked at her confused, drifting eyes.

"Isn't she supposed to be lucid?" she asked the doctor bitterly.

"After the encounter yesterday, it set her back a little bit. She just woke up, so she's a little groggy. She'll be waking fully soon."

"We'll put her with the others. Follow me," she ordered the men.

She pushed through the double doors. 49 aliens stood, fuming at their capture and very much lucid.

They turned their heads at the new group, and many recognized the dazed girl as the daughter of their jailer, Alura.

They surged forward, even more agitated than before.

Kara's eyes opened wide, and she tried to run, only to fumble over her restraints and fall to the ground.

The aliens ganged up on the girl and began assaulting her.

Lilian had prepared for this, but she still waited, letting her arch enemy get a little battered before intervening.

"Stop assaulting this alien." She ordered loudly, making sure all the aliens could hear over the shouts of the bewildered guards.

The aliens stopped attacking her. Eventually, the guards calmed and regained control of the aliens. Some of which were obviously still angry, but not violent.

It had worked. No matter what the aliens wanted to do, Lilian had full control. They could want to do something with all their heart, but they were rendered powerless by just the sound of Lillian's voice.

"Get into formation," she ordered again.

Slowly, the aliens moved to the middle of the room, getting into formation. They stood silently with their hands behind their back.

With that problem out of the way, Lilian moved to her pet alien, who remained on the ground, confused as ever.

The doctor was trying to help her up, but Lilian had other plans.

"Stop," she ordered the doctor.

"You shouldn't have done that," the doctor spat. "She could've been killed. It was foolish." He didn't remover his eyes from his patient.

Lillian looked up at the two guards, who still loomed over the alien. She caught their eyes and bowed her head at the doctor, the intent clear.

The guards attacked the doctor, punching him until he was bloodied. The aliens still stood solidly, not turning their heads at all.

The guards grabbed the doctor by the arms, hoisting him up. They dragged him through the double doors.

Lillian turned back to the girl, who was quietly crying. She crouched and cupped the girl's chin. She lifted her head so their eyes met.

Frightened blue on steely green.

With her other hand, Lilian pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the girl's bloody nose.

Then, without breaking eye contact, she motioned for a guard to help her up.

Once she was standing, Lillian met her gaze once again and smiled sickly.

"This will be fun, Kara Zor-El."

Upon hearing her name, a flash of recognition burst into her eyes.

All at once, she felt anger, fear, and remorse.

"Join the others," Lilian instructed coolly.

Kara hesitated at first, struggling with her inner conscious and the allure of the voice. For some reason, she wanted to do as the voice said. She needed to please the voice. She didn't understand why, though.

She shuffled slowly to the formation of aliens, looking over her shoulder and not breaking eye contact.

Once Supergirl had joined the others, Lillian smiled and huffed a small sigh of pride.

She strutted up to her right hand man, Hank Henshaw.

"Begin the process. They'll be on tomorrow."

Hank nodded and moved to instruct the agents.

Lillian watched happily as the aliens were stripped down, cleaned, dressed, and implanted with the tracker.

The games were coming. Just one more day.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, what do you think happened to the doctor. Will Kara overcome the voice? Please review. I really enjoy reading every one. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them in PM. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Games

_Author's note: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Alien 50. You're going to get a little of the doctor, a little flashback, and you're going to see the beginning of the games through Alex's POV. I hope you enjoy it!_

Kara was taken into a room after she had been remade. She paced and pounded on the walls, trying to escape her imprisonment.

Where was she?

Why couldn't she remember anything?

The answer had to be through the door, but she couldn't break through it.

Had something happened to her powers?

To try it out, she concentrated, pulling her eyebrows together to focus on sound.

She could hear her racing heartbeat, her lungs expanding and contracting, the blood flowing through her veins.

But it stopped there. She could only hear what was happening in her cell-like room. Nothing outside.

She grunted, throwing all her weight at the wall.

She bounced back, her right arm throbbing.

So, she didn't have her strength.

She stood and once again focused on her powers. This time, her flight.

She tried as hard as she could, but she only managed a few inches before landing with a thud.

What was wrong with her?

She tried her hearing again, only to have radio static blare in her ears.

She threw herself to the ground and covered her ears, trying to fend off the awful sound.

"I'm sorry." The voice was male. Sort of raspy, like he had a sore throat, but it was still very gentle.

Kara knew not to trust gentle.

She backed up against the wall and stared in the direction of a black box. It was high up on the back wall. She hadn't noticed it before.

Kara glared angrily at the wall.

"You don't have all your powers because you are being exposed to kryptonite…Not enough to kill you, though. Don't worry. You'll have them back soon enough."

"Where am I?" Kara asked angrily.

"I can't tell you that."

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything…It was Lillian Luthor."

"So I am at Cadmus," Kara said. So her suspicions had been confirmed. The voice went silent. Kara tried to remember her abduction. She was in a warehouse with Alex when… Alex!

She stood quickly and glared at the small black box.

"Where's my sister?" she demanded forcefully.

"Alex is uninjured," the voice said matter-of-factly.

Kara paused for a moment, feeling overwhelmingly relieved.

"Wait…how do you know her name?" Kara asked. She never told the man.

Once again, he was very silent. He now had Kara's full interest.

"Who are you?" Kara wasn't angry anymore. She was curious.

Why did the man seem nice?

How did he know Alex?

Most of all, who was he?

As far as Kara knew, the only people who knew Supergirl and Alex Danvers were related was her foster parents, Maggie Sawyer, and a handful of DEO agents, all of them trustworthy enough to hold that secret.

"Who are you?" Kara asked again, a hint of panic in her voice.

Had someone she knew and trusted betrayed her?

"I can't tell you, Kara. It's for the best. I'm sorry."

However, the man wasn't apologizing for the reason she thought.

As she stood there wondering who the man could be, a metal and glass tube came down around her.

Once it entered her line of sight, she tried to escape, tried to fend it off, but she was frozen.

She felt herself be elevated – physically raised out of the room. The tube extended into the celling, making Kara lose sight of all that was around her.

When she opened her eyes once more, she was in a whole different world.

 _Meanwhile, at the DEO_ :

It had been almost a full week since Kara had gone missing.

The fact that it had been Lillian Luthor who took her made Alex even more frightened for her little sister.

Kara had been taken by Lilian Luthor before, but that was different.

That time, she had been gone for only one day.

That time, they had only taken her blood.

That time, Lilian Luthor didn't absolutely despise Kara Danvers for killing her son.

Around a month and a half ago, Lex Luthor escaped his prison and got his hands on kryptonite. He set out on a mission, determined to bring hell upon Superman's city, family, and the man of steel himself. Kara had gone over to help her cousin, unknowingly falling straight into his trap.

Just as he was about to kill her, Superman found them and engaged in a battle. Not just _a_ battle. It was _the_ battle.

The house of El was as honorable as they come, so when the Supers had to kill Lex, it nearly broke them both.

But the worst part of it was when Kara's best friend, Lena Luthor, moved away, unable to handle her hatred for her brother's murderer.

Kara hadn't seen her since, and she never returned any of her phone calls.

She had just barely gotten herself together when she broke up with Mon-El.

Personally, Alex never liked the Daxamite, but Kara saw something in him that the agent couldn't. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and Alex always thought it was a shame that they broke up.

After that, they walked the hallways of the DEO, avoiding each other at all costs, talking only in small conversations.

It was downright depressing.

Since Kara had gone missing, it was hard to disregard the dark bags forming under both Alex's and Mon-El's eyes.

Maybe he cared for her after all.

"Alex," a breathy voice came from in front of her, tearing her out of her thoughts.

"What is it? Do you have a lead?"

Alex scurried up to her fellow agent's shoulder, eagerly searching the screen for something.

"Alex, Cadmus is projecting a video," Winn explained taking his hands off the keyboard.

Sure enough, the Cadmus seal popped up on the screen, just as it did on every screen in National City.

"Ladies and gentleman," the distorted voice groaned. "This is the true nature of aliens." The screen panned over a circle of aliens. Some mirrored the looks of humans, some did not.

The screen continued panning.

There must've been at least thirty of them, and the screen didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

But it did.

It stopped on a very familiar face.

A face that sent shivers down the spines of Winn, Alex, and every person who recognized her.

Kara.

Alex's heart dropped and leapt into her throat simultaneously.

"Aliens are vicious, ruthless killing machines who do not belong on Earth… Earth belongs to the humans… We are Cadmus!"

The voice clicked off.

Alex watched in horror as her little sister fell on her stomach.

The screen split to show multiple aliens all at once, but it was obvious that Supergirl was getting the biggest screen.

Cadmus wanted to show people that their hero was just as deranged as the rest of the aliens.

Alex fixed her eyes on the screen in the middle.

Her sister got up, placing a foot onto the round metal plate.

She stood.

She leapt.

She flew.

And to Alex's horror, she attacked.

 _Author's Note Part Two : What do you think? Will the doctor ever reveal who he is and stand up to Lilian? What are some of your predictions, thoughts, and comments? I love feedback, so don't hold off on those reviews. I read 'em all. Thanks for taking a look at my story!_


	5. Chapter 5: Arena

_Author's Note: Welcome back. This is chapter five of Alien 50. In this chapter, you'll get to see the first day or so of events from both Kara's and Alex's POV. Kara will battle with her inner self a little in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Kara flew up high into the sky.

She flew up just enough to get a bird's eye view of the pandemonium below her.

She turned around to see aliens ripping each other to shreds.

She looks at the forest to her left, the lake to her right, and the grasslands everywhere else.

She looked down once more at the battling aliens.

While she was distracted, she felt a heavy blow to her head.

 _Ow! What the hell was that?_

The blow knocked her down, but she quickly regained her composure, flying back to her original standpoint.

She was now facing off with an alien.

It was beautiful.

It had baby blue skin, long radiant white hair, and a tall, muscular body.

Kara was mesmerized.

"Attack her."

Kara frantically turned, hoping to find the source of the voice. She found nothing.

"Attack her!"

Kara felt compelled.

She rushed forwards, landing blow after blow.

The alien fought gallantly, but she was no match for the Kryptonian.

Soon the alien was on the ground, but Kara didn't stop there.

She only stopped attacking when the beautiful alien was laying motionlessly on the ground.

Crimson covering her beautiful skin and hair.

 _Fuck,_ Kara thought as she looked at her bloody hands. _What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?_

Kara felt herself fall to her knees, clutching at the skin-tight uniform on the dead aliens body.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be-_

Kara knew she was dead. She just didn't want to accept it.

Finally, her silent mantra was cut off by a ray of green light streaking past her.

Kryptonite.

As quickly as she had fallen, she stood and flew, dodging rays of green along the way.

She got to her previous point of view and looked down at her attacker.

It couldn't fly.

That much was obvious.

But he was holding a very large and very intimidating cannon in his hands.

It wasn't from earth, of course.

It was an alien kryptonite laser blaster.

The same one Lex had used a while ago to try to defeat Metropolis.

Kara felt a pang of guilt at this.

That twinge of pain was nothing compared to the agonizing burning heat coming from her left side.

Instinctively, her hands reached down to the spot, only to have those blister as well.

Then, she was falling.

She couldn't support her weight in the air any longer.

She was on the ground, looking at the alien above her.

Her gaze shifted down to the shaft of green light, which was still boring a red-hot hole in Kara's left side.

Suddenly, when Kara was just about to give up, just about to give in to the darkness, it stopped.

The alien turned around and went back to the mass of brawling aliens.

Why did he stop?

"Escape."

Kara didn't need to be told twice.

She took off into the woods, high above the trees, soaking up all the sun she could manage.

She was feeling stronger already.

She flew higher and higher, farther and farther, until all she could see was sky. It felt like forever.

Then, she smacked into an invisible wall.

She felt everything and nothing all at once.

She fell into the thick carpet of trees, landing on a bed of pine needles.

Finally, the darkness claimed her.

 _Alex's point of view:_

Alex watched as her baby sister gained a vantage point, high above the grounded aliens.

Was this a dream?

Where was she?

Why was she attacking the aliens?

She watched as Kara fired shot after shot of laser vision into the swarm of aliens.

Then, a blue blur slammed into her side, sending her sprawling through the air, hurdling towards the ground.

She caught herself, though, much to Alex's relief. She was uninjured thus far.

That was short lived, though. Kara attacked the alien, sending her to the ground.

Alex expected her to stop.

She didn't.

Alex expected herself to wake up any time now.

She didn't.

When the alien was dead, murdered at the hands of Supergirl, Alex expected Kara to cry.

She did.

The sobs wracked her body.

Alex couldn't hear her sister over the battle grunts and squelches of blood being played from the other screens.

Alex stumbled forwards, laying a hand on the monitor.

She wanted to be there for her sister, who was currently stroking the dead alien's hair and clutching at her clothing.

She wanted to scream for her to run when she saw an alien come up from behind her.

An alien with a big ass kryptonite laser.

She couldn't.

She was frozen again.

This time, not from electricity, but from fear.

The first shot barely skimmed her head.

Kara reluctantly let go of her victims head, and flew straight upwards.

The second shot found its target, not stopping until Kara was on the ground, writing, mouth open.

No doubt she was screaming, but the noise was faint. Masked behind the more gruesome sounds, but still there.

It was enough to make Alex want to puke.

For some reason, the alien stopped. His expression turning from one of anger to a completely blank slate.

Kara's face was still contorted in pain and fear as she stood.

Miraculously, she flew.

Even in her weak state, she flew.

She flew until she hit something.

The something in question was not visible, but it was there.

Kara hit it, electricity zipping around her falling form until she was out of sight, hidden in the trees.

She had hit a force field.

Alex knew where she was now.

Kara was in an arena.

 _Author's Note Part Two: What do you think? Any questions, comments, or predictions? I love feedback, so keep it coming. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6: Talia

_Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter six of Alien 50. Alex and Mon-el will have a moment, and you'll get a little more history. You'll also meet a new character, who I personally think is pretty cool. Enjoy!_

Alex stalked the DEO, running her hands through her short auburn hair and glaring at anybody who looked at her.

She paced the same stretch of hallway.

It was the hallway the agents dubbed "hologram hall" because it was where Alura's hologram was.

Anytime Alex was feeling stressed, she would come down here and pace.

She never went inside the room.

That was Kara's sacred space, and she didn't want to enter it without her permission.

It was meant to provide Kara with a sense of her home, and a way to find comfort.

It served its purpose well.

Alex made the hologram.

She knew every color, crevice, and pixel of the woman.

Alura had piercing blue eyes.

Beautiful wavy, bouncy hair.

Familiar nose, cheeks, and eyebrows.

She reminded her of Kara.

So she stared at the door, imagining.

Until it opened from the inside.

And there he was.

Mon-el.

Alex was in his face in an instant.

He broke her baby sister, and he had the audacity to violate this memory of her mother?

"What were you doing in there?" Alex asked angrily. Mon-el stepped backwards, pressing up against the door.

"I was talking with her," he explained. "I was trying to see if she could help locate Kara."

Alex glared at him. "Don't say her name right now."

"I'm, sorry, okay. I'm sorry that she's gone. I'm sorry that you're angry. But you can't blame me for this. It's not my fault she went missing… I was just trying to help."

Alex's gaze softened a tiny bit.

"Why did you even try? It's not like you're her boyfriend."

Mon-el looked down to hide the hurt on his face.

Alex knew right where to aim to hurt him the hardest.

She didn't even feel remorseful.

She was still bitter about the whole thing.

"She killed my mother, Alex."

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to be heard.

Alex visibly winced.

Now, she was remorseful. She put herself in his shoes. What if Maggie had killed Eliza?

Alex didn't think she could stand to look at her wife's face every day.

Why hadn't Kara told her this?

"You said your mother was evil," Alex said. Her tone was quieter, more cautious.

"That doesn't mean I didn't love her!" Mon-el yelled.

He took a moment to compose himself.

"Rhea joined up with Lex on his attack on Metropolis. No one knew about it until it was too late… Kara called to tell me, and I went over there just in time to see her murder my mother."

Mon-el's words took effect. Alex was sorry she had been so dismissive and rude to the Daxamite.

"If she had only given me a little more time…" He took a shuddering breath.

"I'm still angry about what happened, and I avoided talking to Kara about it… Now, she might be- well, who knows what… I know she doesn't kill if she doesn't need to. She felt no pride or joy when she killed my mother… I know that now."

Mon-el picked his head up.

"She might not love me anymore, but I still care for her, Alex. I don't want her to die. Let me help."

Mon-el put his hand on Alex's arm.

"Please."

Alex's nodded and turned to the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Alex, she's awake." Winn panted. He came running as soon as the figure on the screen shifted the tiniest bit.

The trio rushed to the command center. Sure enough, there she was. Right in the middle screen.

 _In The Arena_ :

Kara woke, dazed and confused.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in her surroundings.

Sure enough, she was right where she remembered landing.

In a clearing, on a bed of pine needles.

She stood now, dusting the pine needles off her dirty suit.

 _This cover is horrible. Anyone can attack me from here._

Step one was taking cover.

Step two was finding out where "here" was.

She scrambled to the biggest tree she could find, using a mixture of climbing and flying to get there.

She could see everything from up here.

She had to be at least a few miles from where she started.

She didn't see any aliens in the open, but with her x-ray vision, she saw the aliens.

They were using the forest, grasslands, or their powers as cover.

Then, there was a drop of water on her head.

 _Ugh, I hate rain. It's so gloomy_.

She looked off into the sky.

Where were the clouds?

She turned her head to look directly up at the thick clouds.

They were only above her head.

She jumped off the tree, flying around in a circle.

The clouds followed, spewing more and more water until it was practically like swimming.

Kara couldn't see, hear, or do anything.

Suddenly, she was struck with what felt like a punch to the stomach.

She toppled to the ground, gasping from both the strike and the water.

Then there was a girl on top of her, and the grass under her was growing around her wrists, tightening.

Kara could do nothing to stop it, still weak from the previous attacks.

She looked into the young girl's face.

She had seen that face…somewhere.

The curly dark hair, dark skin, and fresh face reminded her of a picture she saw. Mostly, it was her eyes. Her eyes looked like the sky. They were the purest blue Kara had ever seen.

But where had she seen them?

It was at the DEO!

"Talia…Talia Rayalla." Kara gasped, trying to breathe through the vines around her neck.

The tightening stopped.

It didn't go away entirely, but it stopped.

"How do you know my name?" Talia demanded. Kara didn't respond. She was trying to gather her breath.

The vines tightened, and some on her wrists grew thorns, poking at Kara's skin.

It didn't break through the impenetrable layer of flesh, but it was uncomfortable, and her arms were still wrapped tightly.

"You were kidnapped," Kara answered. "I tried to find you."

"You did a bang up job."

Kara wheezed a laugh. "Sorry about that."

Talia still glared down at her.

"Are you going to loosen these?" asked Kara, looking at the vines.

"No." the girl said, squatting down next to Kara's head. "Not until I can trust you."

"I haven't tried to kill you yet," Kara pointed out.

"And what makes you think you could?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow at the trapped girl.

"Well…" Kara stumbled over her words. "I'm Supergirl."

"Really? I thought you were Hulk Hogan."

Kara rolled her eyes. This was getting old.

"You don't look so super right now," Talia continued, tightening the vines on her arms for emphasis.

"Okay, okay… fine." Kara gave up on trying to impress the girl. "What powers do you have anyway?"

Winn had only specified the girl's weather-controlling abilities.

"I can control the weather and plant life," she said proudly. "And I got _these._ " Feathery white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and out to the sides of her. Then, they folded back. "They're uncomfortable, though." She said with a grimace.

"I've never heard of an alien who could do that," Kara said. "What planet are you from?"

"Sallis," the girl said quietly. "I don't really expect you to heave heard of it. It's sort of small."

"No, no. I know Sallis. On Krypton, we called it "Dalak Ta Raas." Land of the rain."

"It doesn't just rain there," Talia said hotly. "We have more vegetation in one square foot than all of Krypton."

"It must be pretty."

"It _was_."

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," the girl said, raising from her position. "It happened to Krypton, too." With a wave of her hand, the plants dissolved into the ground.

Kara got up and joined the girl's side, rubbing her wrists.

"So, I guess this means you trust me now?" Kara asked.

"No," the girl responded. "But you haven't tried to kill me yet, so that's something."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that everyone here's trying to kill everyone else. Even my neighbor, I'aals, was killed in a battle with a grey, Frankenstein lookin' thing."

"I'm sorry about your neighbor," Kara said.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'aals started it. One moment, he was my friend, and the next, he attacked everything that was moving…He wasn't himself anymore."

Kara looked sadly at the girl. She was glad that she finally trusted her enough to share this information.

"I tried to help him, but an alien deflected my lightening back at me. I flew myself here to recover and saw you."

She stopped talking and looked at Kara.

"You're not going to go all crazy too, are you? I've had enough for my lifetime."

Kara considered this question. Why had she attacked those aliens earlier?

Why had she killed that one beautiful, weak alien?

It just wasn't like her at all.

"How long is your lifetime?" Kara asked.

Talia looked at her quizzically.

"I mean, a friend of mine tried to help me find you, but you looked much older in your profile, and you were an adult," Kara explained further.

"Oh, yeah. I'm twelve, but Sallis has a much higher education rate than Earth… It's sad, really. Anyway, my neighbor, the one I told you about, he's a shapeshifter. Only, he can project images onto other people's faces, too. I asked him to make me look older, so I could get a job at the library. One morning, I went to his apartment. He wasn't there, so I didn't go to the library that day. I went to the bar to look for him… He was a bit of a drinker."

 _That explains the twelve year old at the bar,_ Kara thought.

"The next few days were sort of a haze. Like a dream you can't wake up from. Finally, I arrived here, and the rest was history."

Kara nodded along to the story as they picked their way through the forest. She decided to ask the one question that was nagging on her mind.

"So, why aren't we crazy anymore?" Kara asked. "I remember a voice. It told me what to do, and I did it… Did..did you have one?"

Talia looked down.

"Yeah, I had one."

Kara could sense something she wasn't telling her.

"What happened, Talia?" she probed gently.

"That voice made me kill my little brother."

Kara didn't know how to react, so she did what she would do for any of her family or friends.

She pulled Talia into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

Talia sniffled and smiled softly into Kara's neck before pulling back.

"You've gotta stop saying sorry. Makes you look like you don't have a backbone."

Both girls chuckled quietly and started walking again. For a while it was silent.

"I was thinking about your question," Talia began.

"Yeah?"

"We were both electrocuted, right? I mean, you went sprawling into the force field and blew up, and I electrocuted myself…" she paused for a moment. "Wow, we're the dream team, huh?"

Kara laughed for the first time in a while.

"You could say that."

"So, what do you think? Could electricity fry the voice?"

"I don't really think it's a coincidence that we're not feral dogs right now, so…sure, let's go with that."

"That was very assuring, Supergirl," Talia said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Call me Kara."

"Okay, Kara."

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, what did you think about Talia? I can't help but love her. (Not to toot my own horn or anything) If you've read the Hunger Games books, can you guess which character I based her off of? Haha, I added a little edge to the original character, though. I'm a big fan of the books, so keep an eye out for a few references here and there. So, as always, please review. They're much appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Until next chapter, bye!_


	7. Chapter 7: Sallis

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter seven of Alien 50. You'll see a new character and the begging's of a plan. Also, Talia's backstory will be developed, and Kara will grow closer with her. No major sadness in this chapter. (It's going to be as happy as it can be under the circumstances) Enjoy!_

Alex woke up from another fitful sleep when her phone started ringing.

She picked up immediately after she saw that it was Maggie calling.

"Danvers."

"Alex, you need to come to the apartment right now."

"Maggie, I've got to stay for Kara."

"No, Alex. This _is_ about Kara. Come over _now_."

Maggie sounded urgent. Alex grabbed her jacket and left lab. Before she left the DEO, she got Mon-el and Winn.

She needed to try harder at including other people who cared for Kara.

On the car ride there, there were many questions.

Questions Alex was asking herself as well.

But Maggie went into no specifics.

She pulled into their shared apartment building and quickly got up to their floor.

They entered.

There sat Maggie Sawyer and Lena Luthor, both holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Alex asked her wife.

"Lena came for you, but you were at the…elsewhere."

"What do you want, Lena?" Mon-el stepped in.

"I want to help," she stated.

Alex made her way around Mon-el to stand in front of Lena.

" _You_ want to help." She repeated.

"Yes, I want to help Kara."

"How could you even come back here?"

"I understand your frustration, but-"

"You don't, Lena. You left Kara without a goodbye or a chance to explain herself. She tried calling over and over, but you wouldn't pick up. You _left_ her, and you left me to pick up the pieces!"

Maggie placed a hand on her wife's back.

"I feel horribly about that. Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do… I never meant to hurt Kara. It was just something that I needed to do."

"Where did you go?" asked Winn, stepping in before Alex could hit her.

"I was with… my mother."

Nothing could stop Alex now. She was in her face in an instant, tension rippling through every muscle.

"You were with _Lilian Luthor_?" she growled lowly.

When Alex yelled, you could tell that she was upset.

But when Alex growled, there was no mistaking the fact that she was _irate_.

Lena sunk lower.

"I had heard what she was going to do to Kara early on from a friend inside Cadmus. I left Kara to work with my mother. I needed to gain her trust. My being angry about Lex was the perfect thing to make her do just that."

"So, let me get this straight. You knew about the abduction beforehand and didn't stop it, you left Kara without saying goodbye, and even worked with your mother to design this plot? Give me one reason why I shouldn't lock you up right now."

"Because I want to help… I didn't stop the abduction because I knew there were 49 other aliens who needed to be freed, just like Kara. They have families, jobs, lives. They are good people." She said.

Alex said nothing.

"I didn't tell Kara because she would try to stop me."

"Yeah, cause it was stupid."

"Sure, maybe it was, but it worked…Now, I have a man on the inside, information on Kara, and a plan."

 _In The Arena:_

Kara and Talia walked down a stream, checking over the occasional dead alien.

If the alien had any good resources from the starting point, they would take them.

They hated to do it, but they needed a way to survive.

So far, they had a bedroll, blanket, and a box of matches.

Then they came upon a fallen alien.

It had greenish skin, warts, and six arms.

"Do you want to check over it?" Kara asked Talia.

"Sure," she responded. She walked over and checked the alien while Kara guarded them both, back turned to the girl.

"Hey, what's this?" Talia asked.

Just as Kara was about to turn, she felt overwhelmingly nauseous.

Unable to control it, she fell to the ground and vomited.

Talia bent down and patted her back soothingly.

There wasn't much else to do.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Talia helped Kara sit.

She looked up to the girl but looked away when something caught her attention.

She moved her eyes to the green emitting from Talia's hand.

"Get that away!"

"What?"

"Kryptonite," Kara explained weakly, pointing at her hand.

Talia opened it to reveal a kryptonite arrowhead.

Kara felt even sicker, but was instantly rejuvenated when Talia tossed it into the woods.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Kryptonite," Kara answered. "It's the only thing on earth that can hurt me."

"I hurt you earlier," Talia pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks for that." She laid on the ground and coughed. She was feeling much better now. Kara grunted as she got up. "What did you even do? You don't look that strong."

Kara poked the girl's arm, satisfied when a little squeak came out of the girl. She looked down at her skin, which now had a tiny finger shaped bruise on it.

"What was that for?!"

"To prove a point," Kara said, laughing.

Talia raised her hands, and clouds instantly appeared over Kara's head.

"No, no, stop….Talia! No."

Kara ran in circles, trying to escape the rain, but the clouds followed her every movement.

Drip after drip continued until Kara was soaked, but it didn't drown her this time.

Before they were gone completely, a little lightning bolt struck Kara's hand.

"Ow!"

"Kryptonite isn't the only thing that can hurt you." Talia said, smiling. "Lightening can too." She grimaced a little.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked. "Is it your wings?"

"No, I've just got a headache."

"Oh, well once we find a place to stay, you can sleep it off." Kara stopped walking and turned to Talia, smiling. "Here," she said, opening her arms.

"I don't want a hug. You're all wet!"

"We'll be dry soon enough."

She scooped up the girl and flew into the sky.

Kara flew with her just like she flew with Alex when they were little.

For a while, she even forgot where she was. She was just wrapped up in the happy memories of her childhood.

But now and then, she would get a whiff of burnt flesh or see where they started, which was still littered with dozens of bodies, and she would be reminded all to quickly of her circumstances.

They flew for what seemed like miles until Kara saw the stream with her X-ray vision. They had reached the end.

It finished in a deep round pond with trees, grass, and bushes all around.

Kara landed and put Talia down.

"I've never flown like that before," Talia said, walking to the largest tree she could find.

"What do you mean? You've got wings."

"You really don't know, then, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Sallis was a slave planet."

Kara's moth fell open. She had been to Sallis once, and she didn't see any slaves.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. The Daxamites and Draalaints were our main owners."

"But… I've been to Sallis before…. I didn't see any slaves. Everyone seemed so…happy there."

"Well, you don't see princesses without their heads at Disneyworld either…My brother and I worked for the royal Daxamite family."

Kara's heart dropped. She knew Mon-el's family had owned slaves, but she could never imagine anyone enslaving this beautiful little girl.

"We belonged to them up until I was eleven. One day, my brother and I tried to escape, and the Duke didn't like that. He said he would teach us a lesson, so he broke and cut our wings…With broken wings, we were seen as worthless, so we were sent back to Sallis."

"We stayed on at a prison camp until the Draalaints attacked. Sallis was completely destroyed. Before it blew up, though, my mom get me and my brother on an old ship. It somehow wound up here…"

"I'm so sorry, Talia." Kara said.

Talia chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes and brushing it off as a joke.

"What did I say about that?" Suddenly, her breath hitched in her chest and her hand flew to her temple.

"Talia? Is it your headache? What's wrong?"

There was no answer.

Kara reached out to touch her shoulder, but before she could, the young girl fell unconscious.

 _Author's Note Part Two: Sooo, I see the electrodes still have a little life to them, huh? What do you think about Lena? Should Alex trust her? Will her plan be enough to bring Kara home? Once again thanks for reading, and as always, review any comments, questions, or predictions please. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

_Author's Note: Welcome. This chapter, J'onn will be skeptical of Lena, Talia will show off a little of her plant expertise, and Kara will be attacked. Enjoy!_

"You want me to let _Lena Luthor_ into the DEO?" J'onn asked skeptically.

"Yes." Alex answered.

"And she worked with Lilian to make the arena which currently imprisons your sister, yes?"

"Also yes."

"I'm not seeing your motivation here."

"She says she can help Kara."

"Oh, well why don't we let her in, then. Let's let everyone into the secret military base of operations because they claim to have a way to help Kara Danvers."

"Sir, if I may interject." Winn butted in. "We've found nothing else yet. I can find the transmat portal destination, but that'll take at least another month and a half."

"And, Kara's only been in a few days, and she's almost died like…three times," Mon-el added.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mon-el," Alex said with a sour look.

"What, it's the truth." Mon-el protested back.

"You still didn't have to say-"

"Stop bickering!" J'onn ordered.

The pair fell silent.

"Lena says she has a plan, yes?"

"That's what she says," Alex responded.

"She'll come in, but she doesn't leave until this whole thing is resolved, understood?"

"Yes!" Winn pumped a fist in the air. "I'll go get her,"

"Agent Schott!" J'onn called after him. "She will be under 24 hour guard. If anything, and I mean _anything_ , goes wrong, she will be an official prisoner of the DEO... Go… go get her."

The three of them went off to the parking garage, where Maggie and Lena were waiting.

"It's a yes?" asked Maggie.

"About that…" Winn said. "So, you can't leave the DEO until Kara's back, you'll have guards 24/7, and if you screw up, you're a prisoner…Do you still want to do this."

 _Way to lay it on, Winn,_ Alex thought.

"Yes." Lena looked at the skeptical faces around her. "I said yes! I want to help my best friend, and I don't care what it takes for me to do so. Let's go." She walked briskly to the door.

The group exchanged glances before quickly following her to the DEO entrance.

 _In the arena:_

Kara caught Talia and placed her gently on the ground.

"Talia, can you hear me? Talia?"

She shook the girl's shoulders gently, but she didn't wake up.

Kara got up and paced.

What was wrong with her?

What happened?

A noise came from the woods.

What was that?

Kara turned her head in the direction.

Nothing.

She used her X-ray vision.

Aliens.

Three of them.

All headed for Kara and Talia.

Kara scooped up the unconscious girl and flew, only to have a firm hand clasp around her ankle.

It squeezed, and Kara felt a crack.

Then, she felt a hot fiery pain shoot up her entire leg.

She screamed.

A blood-curdling, gut-wrenching scream.

She had only felt this pain once.

When she fractured her arm.

Her ankle was broken.

Then, she was on the ground.

Talia was lying in a heap a few feet away.

The aliens all ganged up around a crying Supergirl.

They started kicking and hitting her.

Kara felt cracks and cuts form all over her chest and legs.

Suddenly, there was a huge cracking sound, and a brown form swung the aliens off their feet.

Through her tears, Kara saw that it was a tree branch. The branch was hitting and attacking the aliens mercilessly.

Finally, the aliens had enough sense to leave.

They sprinted away.

"Kara?"

"Ta..Talia. Are..you..okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Talia bent over her ally, looking her over carefully.

"What happened?" Talia helped Kara into a sitting position.

She lifted her shirt and took in the damage.

Then, she held up her hands.

Leaves sprouted from the ground instantly.

She plucked the best leaves and herbs from the bushes.

Then, she bent over and scooped water from the lake.

The ground the dry leaves into a paste and spread it onto the bruises.

Kara couldn't help but gasp at the cool tingling sensation that spread.

The pain was still there, but the paste made it much more bearable.

"What's that?"

"Medicinal herbs," Talia stated. "They won't heal you, but they are the best pain killers in the galaxy."

As Talia pulled back her hand, Kara could see the trembling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

Kara grabbed the girl's hand in both of hers.

"Talia, what's wrong?"

"The aliens who attacked you…They were Draalaints."

Kara looked at the Talia's eyes, which were about to overflow with tears.

"Come on," she said, hoisting herself up.

"Um, Kara, I really don't think you should do that."

"It's fine," Kara lied and pushed through the unimaginable pain. Her ankle, ribs, and stomach were all screaming at her to stop.

Kara hobbled and leaned on Talia until they got to the bedroll.

Kara had hidden it expertly in a thick bushel of trees, rocks, dirt, and bushes.

There was no way anyone could get hold of them tonight.

When they got there, Kara laid down happily on the warm surface.

Talia joined her.

She as glad the girl was so small.

This way, they could share the blanket comfortably.

They stared there, looking into the vast sky through the branches, imagining their home planets.

Kara's stomach rumbled.

"I'm starving," she complained.

"I'll get more food tomorrow," Talia said drowsily, tucking her head into Kara's shoulder.

"Okay."

Kara stroked Talia's back soothingly until both of them fell asleep.

And the aliens went to bed hungry that night, wishing that they were home.

Wishing that they were anywhere else but here.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, I don't think this chapter was one of my better ones, but I still hope you liked it. There is much action to come very soon. The main points to take from this chapter is that Lena is at the DEO, and Kara is injured._

 _(I may not be able to post every day like I have been. I'll still try to get works out often, but I have a lot of personal things I need to deal with. So, consider yourself informed.) 2-21-18_


	9. Chapter 9: Breathe

_Author's Note: Welcome, welcome. This chapter, the break-in plan develops further, Kara gets worse, and Talia and Kara fins a source of hope. I hope you enjoy!_

"So, the arena's diameter is approximately five miles," Lena began. She zoomed in on the hologram table.

"Kara is hiding out with Talia around here… My associate at Cadmus can get us in easily. The transmat portal is at an off sight location. We'll go there, transport to the arena, and get the aliens."

The group looked around.

"Yeah, so you say that we'll "Free the aliens", but have you been watching them? They're killing machines. How do you expect us to free fifty aliens?" Winn asked,

"Quickly. Lillian has already noticed that I'm gone, so she's on high alert. Originally, I had planned to do this sooner, but I needed Kara to become uncontrolled. So-"

"Wait," Alex interrupted. "What do you mean uncontrolled?"

"During the week that Kara was gone, she was subject to a conditioning of sorts. This trained her to do as my mother's voice told her. I planned for her to hit the force field. That way, the electrocution would fry the audio transmitter."

"That electricity could've killed her!" Alex responded angrily.

"But it didn't, Alex! Focus on that. We have a chance to save her. However, there is a small problem. The audio transmitter was fried, but the electricity transmitter still remains."

Lena looked tentatively at Alex, who glowered at her over the table.

"It's spotty, so it works sometimes, and sometimes it doesn't," Lena concluded.

"When Agent Danvers was at the warehouse, Lillian electrocuted her and the other agents. Then, she informed Alex that that electricity could kill the receiver. Could it kill Kara?" asked J'onn.

"Probably not," responded Lena.

"Probably!?" Mon-el shouted. "It could _probably_ not kill Kara."

"That's why we need to do this now. It's been implanted in her brain…Here."

Lena pointed just behind her ear.

"It's close to the skin. We need to get her and get it out before Lilian figures out a way to send a fatal electricity jolt."

"Why would she do that?" asked Maggie. "I mean, she hasn't killed Kara thus far. Why then?"

"Because she'd have nothing else to live for… When Lex was killed, she was broken. The only thing that kept her going was getting Kara. If she thought that Kara was going to be rescued, it wouldn't make sense to keep her alive. Kara knows too much."

"Soon, then," Alex said breathlessly.

"Tomorrow," J'onn confirmed.

 _In The Arena:_

"Are you ready for this?" asked Talia.

Kara nodded her head vigorously, as if she was a child saying yes to candy.

Talia held up her hands and clouds formed at the small stream pool.

The water flowed and flowed into the pond until it was overflowing.

Then a tree branch grew towards Talia.

She broke off the skinny stick. It was small, but sturdy and durable.

She held it like a spear and jabbed it into the water.

When she pulled it out, a large fish was hanging off the end, dead.

She plucked it off and repeated the process three times, each jab bringing up a large silver fish.

"How are you so good at that?" Kara asked, utterly amazed.

Talia smiled sheepishly.

"I worked in the kitchen. I would hunt, gather, and cook the food for the royals."

Kara smiled widely.

Talia had proven herself very useful time and time again.

"If you like that, just wait. This next part's even cooler."

She held up her hands once again.

The clouds formed, water fell, and lightning struck.

It found its target – a dry wood pile that Talia had gathered earlier.

From her position leaning on the rock, Kara cleaned and gutted the fish.

They were cooking on the spit in no time.

They sat there, watching the fat sizzle and pop.

Kara felt a dull burning sensation in her chest.

 _Just heartburn_ , she thought.

So she waited.

It didn't go away.

In fact, it got worse and worse until Kara's chest was heaving.

She couldn't breathe.

"Kara?" Talia rose from her fitful nap when she heard the first gasp.

"I…can't…breathe." Kara's chest hurt more after she talked.

"It's your injuries…Don't talk…Just focus on deep, clear breaths."

Kara tried.

Kara failed.

Each second the pain doubled, tripled, quadrupled, until she was consumed by it.

The black spots had all but covered her vision when she felt the tingling and small hands.

The dots went away.

Slowly, but surely, they disappeared until Kara felt only awful discomfort.

It was much better than the agony she was in earlier.

Talia inspected her carefully.

"Your injuries need more than the salve. You need real medicine, maybe even surgery. We need to get out of here."

Talia pushed up from her position only to be stopped by a weak hand around her wrist.

"There's no…use, Ta, Talia."

"Well, I'm not just going to let you die here."

Kara patted the grass next to her.

Talia reluctantly sat down.

"Did I ever tell you…about my sister, Talia?"

"Not yet," Talia responded.

"Her name's…Alex. She's my favorite person… in the whole… wide world. There's no one… I love more."

Kara looked at Talia.

"She works for an organization. It's called…the DEO. They monitor alien… life and activity in the city."

"That's a coincidence," Talia muttered.

"That I'm an alien? Yeah, it is…But Alex cares. Really, she's a good…person. A little rough on… the edges, but… she means well."

Talia chuckled.

"Talia, Alex is…looking for me. She will find…us. Don't worry."

The fish sizzled loudly on the spit.

Talia took it off and cut it up for them to eat.

All three were gone by the end of the night, largely due to Talia's giant appetite.

They went to bed once more.

This time, hopeful.

Because now, they had their knight in shining armor, who was stubborn, persistent, and all around badass.

They had Alex.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, what'd you think? Who do you think the doctor is, specifically? Will Kara and Talia make it out alive? Once again, it's always a joy and a pleasure to read reviews, so keep them coming. Big or small, I don't care, just let me hear some feedback. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Until next time, goodbye!_


	10. Chapter 10: Warehouse

_Author's Note! Welcome to chapter Ten of Alien 50. This time, you won't get Kara's point of view. Basically, the doctor's identity is revealed, and Alex is almost at the arena. Enjoy!_

"So, the transmat portal is here."

Lena pointed to a warehouse on the holographic map.

"It's an offsite location. It's not the main headquarters."

"Where would the main headquarters be?" asked J'onn.

He stared at her expectantly.

"Even if I knew, it wouldn't matter. Lilian already knows I'm gone. She probably assumes that I'm with you, so she would have moved it by now."

She pointed again at the transmat location warehouse.

"Now _this_ is a different story. You can't just _move_ a portal of that size somewhere else. So, she has probably sent almost all of Cadmus there to guard it…That's where my inside man comes in."

She looked at the group to see if they were following.

"Go on," J'onn prodded.

"Alright, so he'll incapacitate as many agents as possible by releasing a gas or electrocuting them… I left it up to him. Then, he'll disable the front doors and let us in. From then on, the DEO has to hit them with all they've got. All hands on deck. We'll get in, and my man will get us into the arena."

"By us you mean…" Mon-el said.

"I mean _us_. I started this plan. I have to see it follow through."

"Ms. Luthor, I-"

"No, J'onn," Alex interrupted. "You should let her go. It's her fight."

Alex looked J'onn dead in the eyes.

J'onn knew there was no arguing with her now.

"Alright. Let your man know. We move in twenty."

Lena smiled proudly, Alex went off to assemble the teams, and Winn manned the computers.

 _Twenty Minutes Later, DEO Convoy:_

Mon-el held his favorite necklace in his hands.

It had a picture of Kara and him at game night.

That was one of the best nights that he had had in a long time.

Back before everything was so… messed up.

 _I'll bring you back, Kara._

The convoy slowed and stopped.

"Agents out," J'onn said from the passenger seat of the truck.

The agents exited the truck.

They were at the warehouse, and Lena was right.

From the small bluff that the DEO agents had perched on, all the black-clad agents looked like ants.

Behind him, Mon-el felt an arm.

"Stand back, Mon-el."

It was Alex.

She stepped forwards, holding a very intimidating weapon in her hands.

"What are you going to do? You can't kill them all!" He said loudly.

"Shut up, Mon-el!" Alex whisper-shouted.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

"I'm not going to kill them… We're going to launch neurotoxin grenades into their base. It won't kill them, but it'll knock them out. Lena's guy on the inside's doing the same."

Alex resumed her former position on the hillside.

She held the launcher to her shoulder.

Dozens of agents beside her did the same.

The air was filled with sounds.

Plunk!

Hiss!

Then, the agents noticed.

They started screaming, couching, running, and trying to escape the thick, green fog.

The DEO agents began their descent.

"What the hell, Alex? You said it wouldn't hurt them! You said-"

"I said it wouldn't kill them! God, Mon-el! It's almost like you care about these strangers more than Kara!"

"I love Kara! I would do anything for her, but not at the expense of someone else!"

Alex started walking away towards the warehouse.

"That's where you and I differ, Mon-el. Let's talk about this later. We only have fifteen minutes."

They were in the warehouse in no time.

It was a madhouse.

There was smoke, bullets, and the smell of gunpowder everywhere.

Suddenly, the warehouse was filled with the same acrid green fog.

"Masks! Masks!" Alex shouted, while pulling out her own gas mask.

The Cadmus agents were out, along with a few DEO agents who couldn't get their masks on in time.

"Get our guys out!" Alex demanded.

Lena came up from behind Alex, clad in heavy armor with guards protecting her.

"Follow me, Alex."

Alex did.

She followed her through the massive warehouse stopping only when she got to the fourth floor.

It was the headquarters of the building.

There in the middle was a man in a doctor's coat, bleeding on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Lena ran up to the man.

He pointed a sickly hand at the transmat portal, which was already glowing purple.

"Go through," He said. "It'll take you to the rooms under the arena. Take the tubes up, and you'll be in."

"Not until you're okay," Lena said.

"I'm fine, Lena! Go save our friend," the doctor said.

Lena gave a curt nod and stood, only to have her position immediately filled by Alex.

"Who's in there?" she asked.

"My friend, Kara."

"Friend?"

"Yes, from Midvale."

Through his pain, the doctor smiled at Alex's face.

Alex recognized that smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Alex."

"Kenny? Kenny Li?"

It clicked. Kenny had been the only one that Kara told her secret to back in Midvale.

"Go save your sister, Alex."

"How are you alive? What-"

Her words were cut off by gunfire from below her.

"Go!"

Alex nodded and waved to Lena, Mon-el, J'onn, and a few agents who had caught up to them.

"Take care of this man!" She yelled to the remaining agents.

She was off to save her sister.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, if you don't know who Kenny Li is, or you simply aren't up to date here it is. Kenny is Kara and Alex's old friend from Midvale. In the TV show, Kenny was murdered, but obviously, in the story he's back. Anyways, I want to thank you for reading. As always, please review my story. Bye!_

 _p.s: If you didn't see the warning last chapter, I want to let you guys know that my posting may be pretty irregular. I have a lot going on, and I'll try to post often, but you guys know how it is. Sometimes I can't. Anyways, thank you for your consideration (ha, another HG reference) and goodbye._


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltration

_Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 11 of Alien 50. Alex and co. finally find Kara. (It's not that big of a reunion, partially due to the fact that Kara's half dead,) There's a teeny bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy it!_

Alex was frozen.

Everything went dark.

Suddenly, the world erupted into light.

But it wasn't the world she had left behind.

This place had bodies, scorch marks, weapons, and blood thrown all around.

This place looked like hell.

"Alex, we need to hide," Lena said, approaching the agent from behind. "It's not safe here. The aliens are still controlled."

The group ran into the woods for cover and stood in a circle by a large tree.

"Lena, what's the plan?" asked Mon-el.

"Well, since the arena disables the earpieces, Winn came up with this communicating device."

Lena held up her arm, which had a thick black band around it.

"We can stay in touch, but the battery on this isn't efficient… Emergencies only."

"Got it." Alex nodded along to her words.

Lena nodded to J'onn, who in turn pulled out a map.

"Alright," Lena said as the map was handed over to her. "Kara is around two miles northwest of here. The only problem is that pathway is littered with aliens."

"Can't we free them?" asked Mon-el.

"Yes, we can, but the problem is that we can't do it when we're all in here. Once we have Kara, we'll return to the start and stand on the plates. The tubes will rise, we'll get in, and electricity will strike the aliens."

'The first step is to find Kara, then," Alex concluded.

"Absolutely," Lena responded.

She began walking, followed closely by the small group of agents.

"Quick and quiet, that's how we'll do this," Lena advised.

"Got it. Quick and – "Mon-el's words were cut of by a large object swooping down.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Mon-el and another agent were in the air.

"Tasers!" J'onn shouted.

Pops and buzzes from all over subdued the flying beasts.

"Damage control," J'onn ordered again.

Alex always hated this part of a mission.

The part where you count the bodies, tend to the wounded, and prepare to notify families.

This time proved no different.

With the agents fanned out, Alex quickly found her comrade.

He was dead.

There was no question about it.

His dark green eyes stared vacantly.

Alex closed them and looked away, trying to erase the image of his daughter, who's eyes mirrored his own.

How would she explain this to her?

Alex felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

J'onn was quiet, almost inaudible.

"They've found Mon-el. Go back to the others. I'll take care of him."

Alex nodded curtly and obeyed the order.

It was easier than sticking around the body of her friend.

When she arrived at her other friend's side, she was relieved to see that he was uninjured.

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

Alex stared blankly back at him.

"I really am, but I need to tell you… I found a clearing."

Alex's ears perked up at this.

A clearing?

Could this be where Kara was hiding out?

"It's true," Lena said, approaching them.

"The stream is just through there, and the end is down there…We found our girl. Let's go before Lilian sends all of the alien after us."

"What about these two?" asked Mon-el, who was gesturing to the unconscious aliens.

"We have to leave them for now. Kara needs us," Alex answered.

So off they were, walking briskly by the stream, full of anticipation and nervousness.

J'onn joined up with them.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of absolute silent hiking, the clearing came into view.

And there they were.

Cuddled closely together, surrounded by a fence of rough wood.

Even from there, Alex could see Kara's chest.

It was heaving unevenly.

Kara needed help.

Now.

"Kara!" Mon-el screamed.

Talia jolted awake, raising her ands immediately.

In no time, the spiked posts in the ground where flying in all directions.

None really found their targets, but they were a great distraction.

Kara reached out a weak hand and touched Talia's wrist.

She managed to shake her head.

Barely, but it was enough for Talia to stop.

And that was enough for Alex to rush to her sister.

Talia still did not know what was going on.

She attempted uselessly to fend off Alex until Lena walked up.

"Kara?"

Talia stopped.

"Who are you?" Talia asked.

"My name's Lena."

Lena walked carefully up to the frightened young girl.

"And that's Alex."

She gestured to the agent who was cupping her sister's face.

"Kara? Kara, can you hear me? Answer me, Kara. Please."

The only response that Alex got was a weak, choked sob.

"We need to go right now. Kara's…Kara's dying."

At this realization, Lena reached up her wrist to communicate with Winn.

"Winn, we have Kara and Talia. Tell Kenny to begin the sequence. We'll be there soon."

" **Got it. Electrocution in fifteen minutes."**

"Fifteen?! I thought it was thirty."

"Whatever, Lena! Let's go!" Alex yelled.

Mon-el and Alex each took one side of Kara, and they moved at a brisk pace.

The clearing, the stream, the tree.

They were almost there.

" **Electrocution in ten, nine, eight…"**

So close!

Just a few more feet!

Then, they were there.

Everyone was on a plate, and Alex shared a plate with Kara, still holding her sister up.

But someone was missing.

There was no time to figure it out.

The glass cylinder slid up, dark this time.

Pounding on the glass.

Then, no glass.

Just Lena, laying on the ground, still smoking.

 _Author's Note Part Two: Haha, my apologies to all the hardcore Lena fans out there, but I just had to. Anyways, what'd you think? I'm sorry for any typos, but I wrote this when I was half asleep. I just had a little inspiration and had to roll with it. Thank you for reading and I'd love to see any and all reviews from you guys. Adios!_


	12. Chapter 12: Trauma

_Author's Note: It's been a few days, but here's chapter twelve of Alien 50. In this, Alex and Kara come back to the DEO and Alex helps Kara. It's got a lot of medical jargon in it, and I am not an actual doctor. If I make mistakes, please don't heckle me. I am not Meredith Grey or something. Always, I really hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Time froze.

All was still.

Suddenly.

"Alex? Alex, can- hear- Winn."

It was coming from Lena's wrist.

Alex half dragged and half carried Kara a few feet to Lena.

She held the communication device to her mouth.

"Winn, I hear you. Listen, we need two trauma beds in medical opened _now._ Give us twenty seconds and beam us back."

"Wait, Alex. Who's down?"

"It's Kara…and Lena."

"…"

"Winn?"

"Yeah, okay. The portal will take you straight into the DEO this time. I figured out how to wire the transmat portal to… You know what, I'll explain later. 20 seconds."

"J'onn, take Lena. Go back to your plate. Now!"

J'onn followed his second in command's words.

The glass was back.

Everything went purple.

Alex felt drowsy and weightless, which was new.

Then, she was in the DEO.

Two stretchers were waiting for them.

Alex tried to lift Kara onto the stretcher, but couldn't quite manage it.

Then, Mon-el was there, and Kara was on the stretcher.

It began moving, Kara's lifeless body on top of it.

Alex looked back and forth between her friend and her sister, torn.

"Go," Mon-el said. "Kara needs you. I'll stay with Lena."

Alex nodded, thankful for how mature the normally dopey alien was being.

So she followed Kara down the catacombs of hallways.

The DEO had never felt more expansive.

As they ran, a medic attached sensors to Kara's chest, right below her collar boned.

There wasn't much more they could do for her at the moment.

They were almost at the MedBay.

Suddenly, the machine beeped loudly, demanding Alex's attention.

Kara's heartbeat was becoming irregular.

 _Come on, just a little faster._

Suddenly, her heart rate dropped out until it was barely there.

Kryptonian heartrates are typically lower than humans, but this was too much.

She was dying.

Alex swiftly hopped onto the bed while it was still moving and began performing CPR.

They were at the MedBay now.

They rolled the gurney under the light and grabbed the necessary supplies.

An intubation tube was placed down Kara's throat, and her lungs were rhythmically pumped full of air by a medic at her head.

"We need to get her heart restarted!" Alex ordered.

Alex got off the gurney.

"Clear!"

Kara rose off the bed.

But her heart did not respond.

Alex turned up the voltage.

"Clear!"

Seconds seemed like minutes.

Alex glared at the machine accusingly, as if it had done something wrong.

Alex's look softened, not a lot, but a little when the rhythm picked up again.

It was still incredibly low, but it was there.

Her oxygen stats were still low.

"Cut this shirt off!" Alex ordered.

Her ugly, grey jumpsuit was cut right down the middle, leaving Kara almost naked.

Alex prodded her sister's stomach area, searching for fluid but trying not to cause any more damage.

"She needs a chest tube. We need to drain this fluid, and we need an OR, and-"

"Alex," a voice interrupted her.

Alex looked around to the intruder.

"You've done enough. Let the medics do their work."

"But-"

" _Now_ , Agent Danvers."

Alex reluctantly got off.

Kara was whisked through a set of double doors, just outside the room.

"What the hell, J'onn?"

"Kara is being taken care of Alex. You don't have to wo-"

"Worry? Do you know what happened last time I let Kara out of my sight? She was taken by Cadmus and _brainwashed_."

J'onn just stared at his agent.

"You weren't watching those screens the whole tome, J'onn. I was. Me! I'm the one who saw Kara being attacked day after day. I'm the one who counted her fights. She was in there for almost a month, and she had 84 fights, J'onn. Tell me I shouldn't worry one more time, and I might slap you."

J'onn and Alex both knew that Alex wouldn't really slap her boss.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex scoffed.

"Hmmfh, yeah me too."

"No, Alex. I am sorry. For both you and Kara. I'm sorry that Lena was hurt. I'm sorry that I have to leave. I called Maggie. She'll be here soon."

"Where are _you_ going?"

"There's an arena full of un-brainwashed aliens that I need to tend to. I'm thinking that they might be our best shot at defeating Cadmus. Winn received intel on where their HQ is."

"Yeah, okay," Alex said distractedly.

There was no way that she could think about this right now.

"Shower. Be well for Kara when she wakes up."

Then, he was off.

And Alex was alone.

She sat on a bench inside the MedBay room, focused on a drop of blood on the white linoleum tiles.

She had failed Kara.

She didn't know how long she was like this until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Alex? Hey, I'm here."

Maggie sat down on the padded bench and wrapped her arms around Alex.

Alex curled into her wife's side and cried silent tears.

Maggie rubbed her back soothingly, not saying anything.

She knew her wife well enough to know that that would only make matters worse.

After a while, the tears stopped and Alex looked into Maggie's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, Alex."

So they sat.

Nervously waiting for news.

Any news.

Then the doors opened, and a tired Dr. Hamilton walked out.

Alex and Maggie both stood up anxiously.

Dr. Hamilton held her hands out.

"Kara is alive."

Maggie and Alex both sighed.

"She had multiple broken ribs, which tore into the rest of her organs. There was a small tear in her heart, which we fixed. Her lung had collapsed, and her solar cell count was _way_ down. We've had her on the sun lamps for a while, so she should wake up in around thirty minutes.

"Thank you," Maggie responded.

Alex was speechless.

She had been preparing herself for the worst, but she now knew that Kara was alive.

She was alive, and she was going to be fine in a matter of _minutes._

She was speechless all the way down the hallway to the recovery room.

Even as she sat, waiting for her sister to wake up, not a sound came from her mouth.

They waited and waited.

Then there was a twitch.

"Kara?" Alex asked quietly.

There was no response.

"Kara!" Alex said forcefully.

Kara's eyes flew open, she tore her hand away, and gave a look of sheer terror before pushing herself off the bed.

Kara was most certainly _not_ fine.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, Kara is not as fine as she seems…What did you think? Any predictions, thought, comments questions. I love, love, love reviews, so hit me with the feedback. Thank you for reading and sticking with the story._

 _Side Note: I haven't done this before, and this story is not that close to ending, but whatever. Anyways, I am looking for any and all ideas for new stories or requests. Like I said, no pressure, but I always think that it'd be cool to write someone else's ideas in my own words. (It doesn't necessarily have to be Supergirl) Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13: Struggle

_Author's Note: This one's going to be a small chapter, since I'm posting twice today. It'll show a little bit of Kara's thought process. Her mental stability has obviously been affected by being in the arena. Also, it'll be a little bit of a transition chapter. Enjoy!_

"Kara, Kara, stop!"

Alex tried to calm Kara, who was still scampering away from her.

"Kara, it's just me. Alex. Calm down."

Alex did her best at calming Kara down, confused as to why her normal method wasn't working.

She had calmed Kara down from panic attacks for ages.

This time, though, being near her only seemed to make it worse.

Alex backed off and crouched by her sister, who was pressing herself up against the wall.

Kara tore her eyes from Alex's face to the double doors.

She decided that it would be the best escape route.

She stood and ran for the doors, still lethargic from her injuries.

"Kara! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!"

Kara recognized that voice.

 _The voice told us to stop._

 _It's not safe. We can't._

 _But the voice gave us a command._

 _No._

 _We know that voice._

 _It's too risky. We shouldn't listen._

Kara had an internal battle with herself, but she decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

She ran through the doors.

Instantly, she saw green.

There was a lot of green.

And blood.

And scalpels.

She didn't know what to do.

She found a corner because corners were safe.

Corners were tight, just like her camp with Talia.

So, that's where she went.

She headed to the corner, and curled into a ball.

Alex had never thought that Kara would react like this.

Realistically, she probably should have, but she just assumed that Kara would bounce back.

Looking back at that, she realized how foolish it was.

She approached Kara carefully, not wanting to upset her sister once again.

"Kara?" she asked quietly.

She flinched at the sound.

She had forgotten about her super-hearing.

She sat quietly by her side, not touching or speaking.

Kara listened intently to her heartbeat.

 _We know this heartbeat._

 _It's not safe._

 _But we know this heartbeat. We can trust this heartbeat._

 _We shouldn't._

 _The last time I listened to you, we ended up here._

 _Don't blame me, I'm in your head._

Kara peeked out from her tight ball.

Alex was looking kindly down at her.

"Can I touch you, Kara?"

Alex wanted to make sure that it was all right before she did anything.

Kara did not flinch back or say no.

Carefully, Alex reached her hand out and placed it on Kara's back.

She moved her thumb up and down soothingly.

Slowly, Kara realized that Alex was not going to hurt her.

She unfolded her limbs one by one.

"See? It's okay, Kara. I'm here. It's Alex."

"…Alex?"

Alex smiled.

Kara leaned slowly into her sister's embrace.

Alex wrapped her arms protectively around Kara.

"I'm so sorry, Kara."

Kara shook her head slowly.

"I love you, Alex."

 _Author's Note Part Two: Like I said, it's a little chapter, but a chapter none the less. I plan on Kara having an ongoing battle with herself in the future because it's unrealistic for her to be perfect immediately. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review with any feedback, comments, or requests. Until next time, goodbye!_


	14. Chapter 14: Loss

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 14, everybody. It's been a few days. This chapter's pretty depressing, I'm just gonna say it. I didn't really want to do it, but I felt it added more depth to the storyline .Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!_

After talking soothingly to her for a while, Kara had calmed down enough to move her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kara mumbled.

"Stop," Alex demanded firmly.

"What?"

Kara was shocked by this reaction.

"Kara, you always take the blame for everything. I'm tired of it. This was not your fault."

"You could've been hurt," Kara pleaded. "Maggie could've been hurt. Lilian could've gotten to her and-"

"I'm fine," Maggie interrupted. "Alex is fine. Everyone's fine."

"Lilian is in prison?" Kara asked.

"No, but J'onn is forming a team. He says we'll move within the next twenty four hours."

"Oh…Alex?"

"Yeah, Kara?"

"How did you even get me out?"

"Well, um, we had some help. Do you remember Kenny Li?"

Kara's eyes doubled in size.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Cadmus got him, but he remembered, Kara. He remembered you. He and Lena freed all the aliens."

The room went silent.

Alex realized her mistake.

Kara hadn't known that Lena was back.

Or that Lena had died three times.

Or that Lena was in a coma.

"I need to see her," Kara demanded.

"No, Kara you can't."

Kara got up from the bed on unsteady legs.

She regained her balance.

"Kara, get back in bed. Please, Kara, you'll hurt yourself."

"No, Alex. My best friend is here. I need to apologize. I need to hug her. I need to _see_ her, Alex."

"Kara… She's in a coma," Maggie blurted.

If Alex wasn't going to be blunt, she was.

She ignored the thankful-but-angry glare from her wife and walked towards her sister in law.

"I'm sorry, but in her attempts to rescue the aliens, she was struck by lightning. The doctors here did all they could, but she's not well."

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes, but they did not fall.

She forced the tears back and composed herself.

"Lena is dying?

She got her answers from the solemn looks that both women gave her.

"Then I need to see her," she concluded.

"I'll get a wheelchair," Alex mumbled quietly.

"I can walk."

Kara took brisk steps to the Medbay H, which was specifically designed for humans.

The walk from the specialized was brief.

There was only a long hallway separating them.

With Supergirl's powers almost fully restored, it was hard for Alex and Maggie to keep up.

Kara arrived at the main room and marched up to Dr. Hamilton.

The doctor looked sadly at Kara.

"Through those doors," she said, pointing a finger to her left.

She barely had time to say 'I'm sorry' before Kara was in the adjoining room.

The sight stopped her in her tracks.

There was her best friend.

The woman that she had spent all of her time with, who she told every secret, the woman who, despite her last name, welcomed Kara with open arms.

Kara had done the same.

Now, those arms were covered with tubes, wires, bandages, and a whole mess of things that Kara didn't even want to look at.

Her skin was even paler than her normal hue, and her raven hair was knotted and dirty.

This was not the woman that she knew before.

Mon-el turned back to Kara, exhaustion etched on his features.

The exhaustion turned to elation.

Just as quickly, the features turned into sadness.

"Kara," he began.

Kara didn't acknowledge him as she stumbled forwards, her legs feeling as if they were made of lead.

She ignored the sleeping girl in the chair.

All she was focused on was her friend.

She reached out numbly, grabbing Lena's hand as an anchor.

Alex caught up, but Maggie was left outside.

She walked up to her sister's side.

"Kara?"

The only response was a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I know it's hard, honey."

Alex wiped the tear of her face and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to prepare her for her next statement.

"I… The doctors have tried everything, Kar. Her body…It's just…They aren't hopeful…It may be time to… to say goodbye."

Kara turned to her sister suddenly.

Had everything gotten so bad that even her own sister had given up on Lena?

She plopped down in the chair that Mon-el had just brought to her.

It was warm and soft.

Kara sat there.

She held Lena's hand and leaned forwards.

She leaned forwards until her nose was almost touching her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. It's... I'm so sorry. I never should've – I'm so sorry."

Her mantra was cut off by a shrill whining from the machines. She sprang up and looked.

The machines were flat lining.

No, no, no, no, no.

She performed CPR, careful to control her strength.

Nothing happened.

She pushed harder, hoping the force would be enough.

It wasn't, yet Kara kept pumping until the machine stopped.

She barely even heard her sister say, "Time of Death, 3:13 am."

She didn't stop when her sister told her too.

Didn't even stop when Alex yelled at her.

Only when she felt a small hand on her shoulder did she look down.

There were those eyes again.

Beautiful blue, like the sky was trapped in them.

They brought her back to reality.

There she was, standing over her friend's body, with Talia looking up at her.

It was too much.

She sprinted out of the room, chased by echoes of her friends.

She didn't know where she was going.

She didn't care.

She just needed to be as far away from here as possible.

So she ran.

 _Author's Note Part Two: So, like I said. It's pretty depressing. I hadn't really planned for this to happen, but it did… Sorry. Even though it was sad, I still hope that you liked it. For the next chapter, you'll get to see a little bit of Kara going through the stages of grief._

 _This story will be coming to a close within the next few chapters, so I'll ask for any ond all requests for future stories. I'll try to use them, but some may not be used._

 _As always, thank you so much for reading._ **Please** _review all of your thoughts, predictions, reactions, or general feelings about the chapter or the story as a whole. Goodbye!_


	15. Chapter 15: Anger

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 15. This is basically a chapter where Kara gets to process her feelings. I must warn you though, there is some swearing. Normally, I try to refrain from such language as it might offend some people, but…well, you were warned. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Kara was out of the DEO in minutes.

She shuffled through the back ally behind the building in unmarked black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, the DEO standard issue.

She didn't know where she was going.

She didn't care.

A man staggered up to her.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

He reached out a grimy hand and attempted to lift her chin.

Kara grabbed his hand in the blink of an eye and jerked it back.

She didn't need super hearing to hear the crack of the man's bone.

She didn't need x-ray vision to know that it was broken.

"Ahhhhh! You stupid bitch!

Kara walked forwards and turned the man around so that he could see her face.

"You shouldn't speak to me that way," she deadpanned.

As recognition dawned on the man's face, she swatted him away like a fly into the brick wall behind him and walked off.

With her hair down and glasses off, many people recognized her as Supergirl.

By the time she arrived at her destination, she already had a small crowd and a few news teams following her.

She stood for a moment before reaching out and shattering the locked glass doors.

She stepped into the familiar lobby, but this time, it didn't feel like it always had.

L-Corp was missing its lively glow.

Not just because the workers were absent, but because Lena was gone.

Her light was out.

Kara quietly walked up the flights of stairs to Lena's office and breathed in the familiar scent, tears already forming in her eyes.

…

Alex, however, was freaking out.

All she knew was that Lena was dead, Kara was gone, and nobody knew where she was.

"Winn," she said approaching the analyst. "Tell me you have something."

Alex was pleading now.

For all she knew, Kara could be halfway across the world.

"Yeah, well. You might not like this. It's just-"

"Come on, Winn!"

"She broke into L-Corp."

"She's at L-Corp?"

 _Of course! Why didn't I think of this?_

"Yeah, well. On the way, she broke a guy's hand and slammed him into a wall. She shattered L-Corp's doors, and well…right now, Alex…she's dangerous."

Alex shot him a fiery glare and stormed off, followed closely by Maggie.

"You're not going to wait for a team to come with you?" Maggie asked.

"And leave Kara all alone? Hell no."

"Right, stupid question. I'll come with you and help clear out the press."

Alex nodded as they got into the black DEO van.

With the lights and sirens, they were there in ten minutes.

Maggie stuck to her word.

She placed herself in the shattered doorway and flashed her badge.

"NCPD! If you want to stay out of a jail cell tonight, you will stay off this property and refrain from taking pictures. Vacate this premises and go home! There is nothing you can do here!"

While Maggie was fending off the spectators, Alex was busy climbing up the stairs.

Ever since her encounter with the water tank, closed spaces sort of freaked her out.

With her legs and heart pumping hard, she cleared the stairwells in no time.

She got to Lena's floor.

She stepped out of the stairwell.

And she almost had her head lasered off.

Kara was standing in the ruins of a desk, drywall, picture frames, and there were small fires around her.

She was screaming and burning a hole in any surface she could find.

It remined Alex of the time Kara found out her mother had lied to her.

Her pure unrelenting anger was deafening.

Just like it was now.

If Kara didn't stop soon, she would solar flare.

She dodged the ongoing beam and walked to her sister, careful to not to get to close.

"Kara!" Alex shouted over her sister's screams.

It made her falter for a minute.

She stopped soon after, realizing that it was her sister.

Her screams dissolved into sobs, and she curled up on Lena's couch.

Alex moved in to sit next to her, avoiding a smoldering hole in one of the cushions along the way.

She wrapped her arms around her sister.

Kara leaned into her touch and laid her head on her sister's chest.

Alex rested her chin on Kara's head and stroked her hair.

Alex could tell by Kara's breaths that she was beginning a panic attack.

"Kara, control your breathing," Alex demanded softly but firmly.

"She's…she's gone, Alex."

"I know, I know honey, but you need to control your breathing."

Kara did as her sister said, and eventually it was back to normal, though her crying hadn't stopped.

"She's…gone."

"I know," Alex said softly, holding back tears of her own.

"She's…she's dead."

"I know," Alex said even quieter.

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, Kara."

"If I hadn't been captured, Lena wouldn't have-"

"Kara," Alex warned.

"If I hadn't killed Lex and made her leave-"

"Kara listen to me. Lilian took you. It was Lilian's fault. Not yours, Okay?"

Kara said nothing.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I just…don't know what to do without her, Alex."

Kara leaned back into her sister and they both sat quietly.

Alex's phone rang.

She was reluctant to pick it up, but immediately answered it when she saw that the call was coming from J'onn.

She gave Kara an apologetic look before holding the phone to her ear.

"Danvers," she answered.

"Alex, we have a situation."

 _Damn it._

"What is it?"

"We have a confirmation on the location of Cadmus HQ."

"You're moving in right now?"

"Yes, right now."

Alex took a breath to compose herself.

"Alright, be there in ten."

She stood up with Kara.

"What was that?" asked Kara.

"It was J'onn. There's a mission."

"Where?"

"Cadmus."

 _Author's Note Part Two: What did you think? Personally, I feel that this chapter wasn't one of my better ones, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways. Sorry for any typos. I was half asleep when I wrote this, but I wanted to get it out. What are some of your predictions, thoughts, questions, or comments?_

 _This story will be wrapping up within the next few chapters, so please give me some prompts or requests. I have some ideas, but I'm always looking for more for my third book._

 _p.s. I might not get to post as often as I would like for the next few weeks or so. You know how it is - real life and all. Anyways, thank you for the continued support._


	16. Chapter 16: Stalemate

_Author's Note: You'll get to see a little bit of space dad here, but he's developed a relationship with Talia. You'll get to see J'onn show his softer side to Talia, because she reminds him of his own daughters. There will be a lot of dialogue, and a lot of stubbornness. Enjoy!_

Talia woke up to loud noise outside her bedroom.

She dressed quickly and left in search for the cause of the commotion.

Agents dressed in black swarmed all over, almost trampling her.

She got to the main room and approached J'onn.

Besides Kara, J'onn was the person who Talia trusted the most in this bizarre place. He reminded her of her own father.

Kara was a little out of it right about now, so Talia felt comfort in knowing this man would help her when she needed it.

"What's going on?" She asked J'onn.

He turned with a look of anticipation and exhaustion on his face.

It was an odd mix.

"Hello, Talia."

"Hi... What's going on?" she repeated.

"Oh, it's nothing for a young girl to worry about."

"Well, it's got _you_ worried. What's happening?"

"We're going on a mission to get Cadmus…I'm sorry, but I must go."

Talia followed him down the hallway.

"You should let me come," Talia said.

"I'm not letting a child come on a mission."

"A child with _superpowers_. I didn't survive the arena because I'm lucky."

"It's strictly against protocol…And it's dangerous."

"You're letting Alex go."

" _Agent Danvers_ is a trained soldier."

"Does she have superpowers?"

"Well, no."

The pair were at a stalemate.

"I'm going to go if you like it or not."

J'onn glared at the girl.

"That doesn't threaten me, J'onn. You forget that I was an adult for half of my life. I got death glares from my boss all the time."

J'onn sighed.

 _Why does every single daughter of mine have to be so stubborn?_

"You'll ride with Alex, Mon-el, and me."

Talia's face paled, but she said nothing.

At least se got to go.

Soon, she was armored and strapped in the truck and for the other agents.

"Kara, you can't go," Alex pleaded, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Lilian killed my best friend. There's no way that I'm letting her slip through my fingers again."

"Kara, there's no way I'm letting _you_ slip through my fingers again. Last time, you were gone in minutes, and you almost died. I'm not letting that happen again."

Determination was set on her features.

"I'll stay by your side the whole time," Kara convinced.

Alex said nothing and continued staring at the road.

"There's a literal alien army backing us up," Kara said.

Alex still said nothing.

"I'll go in a disguise?" Kara guessed.

Alex gave her sister a side-glance.

"Yes! Yes, I'll wear full DEO gear. Including a mask. Lilian won't know I'm there."

There was silence again, but Alex softened.

"You'll stay by my side the whole time?"

"Yeah."

Alex stared ahead.

"Fine," Alex grumbled.

"Fine," Kara said, plotting her revenge.

She didn't want to break her promise, but there was no way in hell that Lilian Luthor was going to get by unscathed.

It was Kara's turn to fight back.

 _Author's Note Part Two: I felt like little Talia was being a bit neglected, so voila. Alex obviously doesn't want Kara to go, but she knows that when Kara wants to do something, she does it. Space Dad is back at it again, and I absolutely love it. I hope you did too. Haha._

 _Review, favorite, follow, and check out my other story, "Home."_

 _It means the world to me._

 _Thank you for reading. Goodbye!_


	17. Chapter 17: Conclusion

_Author's Note: So, we've arrived. The final chapter! Lilian will finally get what's coming to her, and I'll tie up some loose ends. Thank you so much for reading thus far, and enjoy!_

Alex rode up to the DEO with Kara riding shotgun.

J'onn approached them as soon as they walked in.

He shoved a combat uniform into Alex's hands.

"Change. Now. We leave in three minutes."

"Kara needs a full set, too."

He glanced tentatively at Kara, who only looked determinedly back.

"No Supergirl suit?"

"No."

He then glanced at Alex with a look that said, "What's going on?"

Alex just silently told him to trust her.

J'onn left and returned with a uniform for Kara.

Soon, all the agents were in vans and headed to the facility.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked Kara.

"Yes, Alex, I'm sure. I mean, if anything happens, Talia will protect me, right?"

Kara turned to the girl sitting across from her.

She smiled sheepishly.

"How'd you even get J'onn to let you go?" asked Mon-el, who was sitting next to her.

She looked away but answered him.

"I was just stubborn, I guess."

Alex and Kara's brows pinched together in concern.

"Are you okay, Talia?" asked Kara.

"I'm fine, just nervous."

The girls relaxed at that.

Alex remembered her first mission.

She had almost caused a building to collapse in an attempt to secure a hostile.

That was not a fun night of paperwork.

"Ahh, it'll be okay. We're all on the same team," Kara reassured her.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

J'onn turned back from his position in the driver's seat.

"We're here."

The agents quietly shuffled out of the vans and into formation about a mile from a large building.

Kara looked to the sunrise.

She could see the outline of the city from here.

"Wow. How far did we go?"

"We're about thirty miles from the city."

Kara served up a silent prayer to Rao, asking for him to guide the DEO and Lena.

God, she still couldn't believe that Lena had only passed a few hours ago.

She pulled her mind away from that.

She needed to focus on the task at hand and avenge her friend.

"Agents, we are moving in now. Be prepared for a big fight here. Lilian has centered all her forces at this location, particularity in the courtyard."

J'onn was right. Lust like the waterfront, there seemed to be an immeasurable amount of agents milling around the courtyard.

"The A-team will tackle these courtyard agents with the help of Alpha and Beta teams."

The A-team referred to the remaining rescued aliens.

Some had opted not to fight, but some, like Kara and Talia, wanted revenge on Lilian for imprisoning them and making them fight one another.

They had all received uniforms and gear, but no weapons.

The only weapons they needed were themselves.

Before Kara knew what was happening, she shifted into the moving group.

Many aliens took flight and gained a lead on the others who were jogging quietly.

Kara readied herself to join them, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Kara?" Alex had a warning tone again.

Kara silently cursed herself for agreeing to be by her side at all times.

"I just want to help, Alex."

"Fine, help like I help. I don't throw myself into danger because I want to help. You can't do anything if you're dead."

"We're almost there anyways, Kara," Mon-el added.

Kara pulled up her black fabric mask.

The sounds of the battle hurt her head.

Everywhere there were fires, lasers, ice, and virtually everything else you could think of.

Mon-el and Alex ganged up on an agent, who was down in minutes.

Talia skillfully wrapped another in vines until he passed out.

Kara just punched another, who immediately fell to the ground.

Soon, Alpha and Beta was making their way to the entrance.

Charlie team, led by J'onn secured all prisoners.

The A-team just kept beating on the agents until J'onn had to forcibly stop them.

Then, they moved along with Alpha and Beta.

Inside was no better than outside.

Every turn was met with more and more agents, which were swiftly done away with.

Finally, they were at the control room.

Alex breached the doors and everyone marched in, surrounding everyone in a circle.

"Hands up now, or we will fire!"

Alex had her gun directly trained on Lillian.

With a smirk on her face, she slowly raised her hands.

"Where's sweet little Supergirl?"

"Shut your mouth!" Mon-el ordered.

"Ooh, so protective. That's okay, love. I have my own way of finding her."

Before Alex could even see the device in her hand, Kara was on the ground.

"Kara!" Talia shouted, kneeling over her writing but silent form.

Lillian smiled with glee.

"See, the DEO was quite foolish when they decided to keep my transmitter in your sister's head… Supergirl," she said boastfully. "Protect me."

Alex was just beginning to wrap her head around what was happening when Kara marched up to Lilian and took up a fighting stance.

"Supergirl, bring me Mr. Kenny Li."

Kara flew to the opposite wall, which was made out of cells.

She threw the door open, which knocked over a few DEO agents and ripped Kenny Li out of the cell.

As she had been told, she brought Kenny to Lilian.

"Kill him."

She looked at his face and a spark of recognition came to life.

She knew that she didn't want to kill this man, but she didn't know why.

So she stood still, holding him with one arm.

"Kill him!"

Part of her wanted to do it.

Part of her didn't.

She didn't know what to do.

She dropped Kenny, who scampered over to Alex.

"What the hell, Kenny?"

"She's still controlled!"

"How do we get her uncontrolled?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Alex looked up to her sister, who was still standing with her arm outstretched.

"Kara! Kara listen to me. Lilian is evil. You can't trus-"

"Get me out of here, Supergirl."

Kara immediately followed this instruction.

She went after the DEO agents first, who were no match for her.

She approached Mon-el, Talia, and Alex.

"Kara! Stop!"

Kara's face showed extreme struggle, but in an instant, Mon-el and Talia were on the ground.

"Stop, Supergirl," Lilian said coolly. "Bring Alex to me."

She flew Alex over to Lilian and held her by her shirt collar.

"Dispose of this filth."

Kara looked from Lilian to Alex and back.

"Kara, look at me," Alex pleaded.

Kara looked into her face.

The silent interaction was enough to convince Kara what she needed to do.

She bowed her head a tiny bit.

It was just enough to let Alex know what was happening, but not enough to let Lilian know.

She set Alex down and poised to deliver a death punch.

Lilian's smile grew as Kara's fist started to slam down.

At the last second, Kara turned just enough to bring her fist against Lilian's chin in an uppercut motion.

She was out cold.

With this, the A-team dissolved into another huge battle with the Cadmus agents.

The aliens were once again victorious, and Charlie team made it just in time to collect the hostiles.

Alex pulled Kara into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Alex."

"You got her, Kara. You got her."

Mon-el and Talia walked up and Kara grabbed them into a group hug.

"I love you guys," Kara said.

 _Author's Note Part Two:_

 _So, that wraps up my second story. I really hope you liked it. I feel like it wasn't as good as it could be, but I did try to make it to the best of my ability. If you've been reading so far, thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you'll read my next story as well. (Whatever it is)_

 _I'm considering one where Kara is shot. (It'll be Danvers Sisters centric. I can't help myself.)_

 _I also think it might be cool to explore Talia's story a little more, but I'm really not sure about that one, since she's not a real SG character. IDK. Maybe I can incorporate her in future stories? I won't put her in if you didn't enjoy having her here in the first place. In order for me to know, tell me in the review section, please._

 _It's all still in the air right now, so if you have something that you'd like me to try, I'm open to almost everything, and I will try my best on it._

 _Goodbye!_


End file.
